


Misstep

by peacefuldeer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: Brian试图帮助他伴侣的行为有着预料之外的后果。





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misstep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292837) by [Predec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predec2/pseuds/Predec2). 



> 这篇文是我第一篇要到授权的文……这也算我翻译篇幅最长的文了（虽然只有两万多字，翻译过来也就差不多四万五），我以前翻译的文几乎都是短篇，这次看起来我要开始慢慢连载了。总之，我也会努力更新的。英语水平不是很好，如果有很多错误，请多多包涵也欢迎批评指正。本文同时在我爱大叔宝贝论坛连载，那边连载的速度可能快一点。

概要(Justin有困难；猛男Brian试图帮助他)

Brian的loft——晚上七点

Brian把loft门的铰链合上，把门关上，疲惫地叹了一口气。他那天早上六点左右就离开家门，赶在他的团队与国王运输公司的代表在Kinnetik会面前修改完他的报告，幸好结果很成功。但他在销售会议上对宣传活动做了微调，这以后长时间的午饭又使他精疲力竭。现在，他只想要 一些笑容，还有他最喜欢的沙发上的金发小美人，让他能放松一下，看一些单调乏味的娱乐节目，然后回到床上操得Justin死去活来……那是说，如果他能勃起。现在，即使是那也成问题。

但是，当他转过身，看到他的伴侣最美的地方目前隐藏在一条米黄色的卡其裤里，他觉得那不成问题。真正困扰他的，是Justin站在一架八英尺高的黄色金属梯子的第二高的阶梯上，直直的在厨房的吊灯之下。他咬住下唇以集中注意力，一只手拿着一些Brian不认识的处理工具，而另一只手轻轻抓住梯子的侧框。 他他妈在哪里找到梯子的？Brian蹙眉沉思道。他从未回想起以前在哪里见到过这个梯子。

“你他妈在做什么？”他冲着Justin喊道，Justin心无旁骛地专注于他的任务，以至于他甚至没有注意到Brian的出现，甚至是听到他回家。他被Brian的声音吓到了，暂时放开了梯子，然后赶紧重新抓住侧框以保持直立。他的另一只手抓住了一个奇怪的精巧装置（在Brian看来，那是一个苹果采摘工具和一根曲棍球棒形成的十字交叉）。就在Justin放开它而它撞到硬木地板的时候它发出了嘎嘎的响声，它在地板上滚了几圈，然后在附近停下。Brian为他终于得到解放而松了一口气，而Justin成功地在难看地摔成狗吃屎的前几秒保持住了平衡。

“BRIAN！操！你他妈吓到我了！”他的伴侣咆哮着，转过头盯着他说，他的心砰砰直跳，脸上浮现出恼火的神情。“他妈的！”当Brian向他走来时，他紧紧地抓着梯子。

“只有你能如此专注于像换灯泡这样平常的事情而没有听到loft大门打开的声音。”他的爱人挖苦道，Justin回瞪了他一眼。尽管努力给Brian居所沉重的金属大门加过很多润滑油，但不知怎的它们从未起作用。他甚至尝试过用他昂贵的润滑剂使大门的噪音减轻，但也没有效果。每次开门时，它仍然听上去像是地牢里的门，几乎让人不可能悄悄走进去而不被任何已经在里面的人听到。任何人，除了某个金发，他——当处于持续绘画模式时——可以屏蔽一百码以内的任何人或事。

Brian伸手抓住Justin，支撑着他。“Justin，在你摔倒之前赶紧下来吧。”他催促道。他听到了他爱人的嘲笑。顽固的小狗屎。

“我又不是小孩子，Brian。”他转了转脖子，向下凝视着他，断然拒绝道。

“那就不要像个小孩子一样，然后下梯子吧。”

Justin转了转眼珠子。“啊！你在Debbie身边太久了！嗯，至少不要再摸我屁股，还有把你的手放到别处去！那可没有帮助！”

“对不起，Sunshine，我要暂时从我的援救任务里分心了，”他解释道，他的双唇娱乐性地卷到了一起。他透过Justin裤子的材料给了那完美的圆形地球仪熟悉、充满爱意的一掐，然后他把手放在他伴侣腰部的两侧，直到Justin从梯子上向下爬到地面。金发转身面对着他，他的手在他的臀部。“那里？你现在开心了吧？”

“不完全是……还有一件事……”他回答，然后用手托住Justin脸的两侧，他们的唇瓣紧贴在一起，然后展开了一个充满激情但又极其短暂的吻。他感到Justin在他们的嘴唇分开之前有短暂地抗议，他融入了他的怀抱，将手伸向Brian的腰间把他拉近，并加深了这个吻。几秒之后，他们的唇因喘不上气而分开。“必须确保你的嘴在正常工作……虽然我应该早就发现了，基于你不停地唠叨。”他假笑着说，Justin瞪了他一眼。

“唠叨？”在Justin承认之前，Brian笑着点点头，“嗯，那几乎是值得让我从梯子上摔下来的。”他嘴的一侧夸张地向上弯曲：“如果我摔下来了你会抓住我吗？你会一把把我拉进你强壮、结实的臂膀，把我带到床上，来一场疯狂而又热情的性爱吗？”当Brian恼怒地恫吓他时，他眨了眨眼。

“不，你爬下梯子之后我要做的第一件事就是打你屁股。”

Justin笑了，他放开他的爱人，右手食指放在唇上轻敲着，就好像陷入了沉思。“嗯……我可以忍受这个，”他决定道，不住地为他的想法而微笑着，“我们有段时间没那么做了。”仅仅这样的想法就使他的阴茎勃起了并集中了注意力，但现在他有更重要的事情要做。可能有些晚了……

Brian哼哼道：“我不是Fabio（译者注：Fabio是一个男模，但他出名是因为曾经拍过无数本爱情小说的封面，几乎是爱情小说封面的代言人）那样滑稽的英雄，有着健美的胸大肌，松散的长发在风中飘扬，从那些蹩脚的浪漫小说里冒出来，而你肯定不是一个贫困的少女。如果你已经摔下来那是你活该，那非常愚蠢，Sunshine，特别是考虑到你靠双手谋生，而我只是用我的手操你以及给你手淫。”虽然他情不自禁地为Justin再次受到伤害的想法而战栗着。

Justin严肃地回答：“嗯，那两者同等重要。”他停了下来：“那么，销售会议进行得怎么样？”

Brian笑了笑。“它进行得很好，当然了”他告诉他，就好像那已经成了既定的事实。嗯，他总是显露出这种态度，但对于国王公司的订单，他还没有被百分百信任，因为那还是一个新客户。但他不会把那告诉Justin，或是其他任何人的；他要捍卫自己的面子。

他闻到一些从烤箱里传来的面包烘烤的气息，这使他意识到他午饭只吃了一点点，以及他对食物还有其他东西的渴望。他瞥了一眼在周围的设备，然后问道：“能帮忙拿个苹果吗，Sunshine？”

Justin做出了“duh”的样子，他的视线上移，直视着上方。“哈，哈。看看一号灯和三号灯多亮，而二号灯多暗？当一个灯泡烧坏了，它就再也不能像以前那样发光了。这不是很迷人吗？”

Brian瞪了他一眼：“我知道这个，小混蛋。但是，第一，这里还有两盏灯，以及第二，你不可能独自换灯泡……小矮子。”

他笑了，而Justin恼怒地对他哼了一声：“我觉得即使是你也会同意我并不‘短（译者注：short，矮，短）’，从任何能数的出来的意义上来讲……”他的视线向下移到一个躺在几英尺外的地板上的长柄物体。“还有，全知先生，这是一个针对难以企及的地方设计的灯泡更换器。如果你的天花板是正常高度的，我就不必外出买这个了。你认为所有烧坏的灯泡都会奇迹般地自动重新点亮。”

Brian耸耸肩。“我只是认为Maria会做，或者她会叫一个维修人员。”他回答道，同时向上望着厨房中间那盏不再发光的灯。

“嗯，我有个新闻要给你，Brian。Maria恐高……还有维修人员想把那些愚蠢的白炽灯放回来，所以当他们走出loft之后，我从维修室的柜子里借走了梯子，把它架在大厅里，然后用日光灯替换了白炽灯。你没有注意到现在浴室里比以前亮了一些吗？我只是在某天把其中一盏灯的灯泡换了而已。”

“没怎么发现……我想我只是在淋浴间操你的时候被你的笑容闪瞎了。”他回答道，舌头紧紧地贴着他的脸颊。

“哈，哈。嗯，我讨厌与任何甚至只是听起来有一点浪漫的东西相矛盾，但那不是我闪亮的笑容。是这个。”他伸手拿起一个放在柜台上的螺旋状的日光灯灯泡，“而我在你吓到我之前正准备用它替换烧坏的灯泡。”

“他们下一步想怎么样？”Brian微笑着说。“我从来没有从事过这么基本的工作。”他宣布。“但紧急情况是什么呢，Justin？这只是一个灯泡。我甚至会做出最终的牺牲和帮你更换它……过一会儿。”他看着炉子。“你不是在烧东西吗？小心别烧焦。”他能看到Justin翻炒的动作，经常使用的锅被放置在炉子煤气灶的上方。

Justin把手放在他的臀部。“我大概会做我的糙米和你非常喜欢的西兰花炒鸡肉。但我需要在明亮的灯光下烹饪，特别是用锅的时候。那个烧坏的灯泡就在炉子上方，而且我也很乐意把其他两个灯泡换成日光灯，这样厨房里就能更明亮，而且电力的利用率更高。另两个灯泡也很快就要烧坏了，不管怎么说，既然它们现在都在这里，为什么不一次性把它们全换完呢？”

“我节俭的小家庭主妇，”Brian夸张地说，Justin捶了他胸口一拳。他先是咯咯笑着，然后叹了一口气以示放弃，他知道他不会赢得这场战争。“让我先换一身衣服，然后我将去换灯泡。”Justin眯起眼，凝望着他。“如果不是我了解你，我会以为你一直都有这个计划，不是吗？”

他的伴侣瞪了他一眼。“是啊，我知道你会恰好晚上七点回家，所以我急匆匆地爬上梯子，所以你会怜悯我，然后代替我做这件事。别担心，我在试图为你准备家庭晚餐——你最喜欢的一道菜之一——或者我不知道你回到家的确切时间。但是如果你宁愿本周第四次点外卖，那么我也只用关掉煤气灶，忘记所有我切好的蔬菜碎块，还有被切成小块的鸡块。”

“我说过我会做的，Justin！”Brian的回答比他打算的更简略。“只是让我先脱下我的西装，让后换上一些更舒适的衣服。”

Justin笑道：“嗯，我保证它牵涉到衣服。冰冷的金属会对裸露的皮肤造成刺激。想都别想，”他警告道，“我不会让你靠在梯子的横木上操我。”他一想到自己的阴茎会紧贴在冰冷的钢铁阶梯上就浑身发抖。“当你一把把我推到支柱上，在那里和我做，那可糟透了。”

Brian耸耸肩。“在办公室辛苦工作一天后，我有时候会有这样冲动，Sunshine。我情不自禁的产生这种想法，如果当我走进门，看到你对我扭扭你诱人的屁股的话。”他在Justin生气地对他的评论作出回应之前微笑着说：“除此之外，承认吧，在我做的时候你认为这很火辣。”

“不，穴居人先生。这非常，非常冷。我最近可没有看见你的阴茎把其中一个极点抹平过。或者，任何地点，像那种情况的。而且我也没有把我的阴茎嵌进那架梯子的两根横木之间的意向。”

Brian咧嘴笑了，他拉下领带，朝着卧室走去。“古怪。好吧，大厨。给我五分钟，然后你这里的亮度会比整个PA的输电网都高。”

“我会对三个灯泡马上要被替换了而非常满足，十分感谢。”Justin笑了，他又转身回到炉前，自信于他能力强大的伴侣会很快把它办好的。毕竟，更高对Brian来说有好处——不止一个。

TBC


End file.
